


I’ll Make This Feel Like Home

by Ashleyparker2815



Series: There’s a thousand words I could say to you but let me just say three (I love you) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Codependency, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Separation Anxiety, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony lives, the way the movie should have ended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleyparker2815/pseuds/Ashleyparker2815
Summary: After the snap, Peter goes to live with Tony at the cabin so he can be closer to his family. He may be struggling with a lot but at least he has Tony.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: There’s a thousand words I could say to you but let me just say three (I love you) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796041
Comments: 10
Kudos: 162





	I’ll Make This Feel Like Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii guys! I actually didn’t expect to get the second part out so soon but I just had to write a fix-it to make myself feel better after making myself sad in the last one haha
> 
> Also I struggled so hard to make this a series even tho I already made a series before I just forgot and then I got stressed ahhh but I got it now!

Tony woke up with his heart pounding in his chest and his body soaked with sweat. 

He ran a hand through his hair and blinked his eyes at the light assaulting his eyes then turned over on his bed to touch where his kid once was only now it was empty and cold. 

Tony started to panic because he wasn’t sure that what happened only a few weeks ago actually happened or if it was just a beautiful dream. 

Still delirious from sleep, Tony kicked the blankets off of him and pushed open one of the bedroom doors in the cabin but found it empty. 

Pepper was walking down the hallway, holding a laundry basket in her arms as she looked at Tony, concerned. 

“Tony? What’s going on?” Pepper asked him. 

Tony ran a shaky hand through his hair. “Where’s Peter?” 

Pepper sighed sadly. “... oh Tony.” 

“No.” Tony whispered in disbelief and ran down the stairs but he paused when he saw those familiar brown curls that he could recognize anywhere. 

He felt the fears and anxiety melt away from his body while he made his way over to his kid and ruffle his hair. “Hey, Pete.” 

Peter turned to look at him with a huge smile on his face. “Hi. You slept long. It’s like…” Peter moved his head over to check the time on the stove, “late.” 

Tony chucked. “It’s like late.” He mocked. 

Peter playfully pushed him away. “It’s like twelve twenty-one, Tony. Even I don’t sleep that late.” 

Tony reached out and cupped his cheek. “Yeah. Well, I had a late night.” 

Peter leaned into his touch and nodded. Tony knew that Peter knew what he really meant. That Tony was up all night, terrified to go to bed because he was scared of having another nightmare of Peter being gone and that he didn’t actually get his kid back. 

Peter knew all about that because Tony had been coming into his bedroom almost every single night for the past two weeks and checking on him. Peter would pretend to be asleep since he wasn’t actually able to fall asleep for the same reason. 

It was either Tony going into Peter’s bedroom at night or Peter sneaking into Tony’s bedroom to wake him up because of his own nightmares. 

So both of them were having a hard time at nighttime but Tony knew they would be okay since they had each other now. 

Peter smiled weakly at Tony. “I know. Me too. Hey, can we go swimming later? The swim trucks you got me finally got delivered today.” 

Tony was thankful for the change of topic. “Yeah. Maybe I can finally teach you how to swim since you’re going to be spending a lot of time here now.” 

“Yeah. I’m excited.” Peter grinned. “The rest of the stuff came too. Peppers washing everything for me.” 

Tony nodded and reached onto Peter’s plate to pop a strawberry in his mouth. He wanted Peter to be closer to him since having his kid living with his Aunt in Queens just wasn’t going to work out for him and apparently Peter as well. So Tony ordered a bedroom set for Peter, a bunch of clothes and other stuff for him. 

“Took long enough.” Tony ruffled Peter’s hair again and noticed how greasy it was but he knew it was his fault since he kept running his hand through his kids hair. 

There was the sound of footsteps running towards them so both boys turned around to see Morgan running at them. “Hi daddy. Me and Petey wanna go swimming.” 

Tony raised his eyebrows at her. “Oh really? Petey was just telling me that he wanted to go.” 

“Yep. We planned it and everything while you were snoring in your bed.” Morgan climbed up onto the kitchen stool beside Peter while she spoke. 

Tony fake gasped. “I do not snore. I can name ten embarrassing things each that both of you do in your sleep so don’t attack me.” 

Peter did not need to know what kind of foolishness he got up to in his sleep since he knew he was a wild sleeper that Tony would have learned first hand. He got off the chair and took Morgan’s hand. “Come Morgan. We don’t want dad to embarrass us today. Let’s go change.” 

Tony rolled his eyes at both of his babies and stood up to go follow them. 

After everyone was done changing, Tony took both of his kids outside to the lake. It was their first time swimming in it since Peter had come to live with them since they spent most of their time cuddling on the couch and watching endless repeats of Disney movies. 

Tony was a bit nervous for Peter since he knew that the kid was absolutely horrible at swimming and had no idea how to keep his head above the water which was good since it gave Tony a reason to never let him go and keep him close by. 

Morgan on the other hand was basically a mermaid. She loved the water and was an incredibly good swimmer. Tony was confident to let her swim without any protection so long as Pepper or him was there to watch her. 

“Watch me jump in, Peter.” Morgan pushed Peter so he was standing in the water up to his knees, Tony stood right next to him. 

“I’m watching.” Peter leaned against Tony’s side while the two of them watched Morgan walk further and further into the water until she passed her waist then she just dove into the water. 

Peter jumped at his sister diving into the water so suddenly but Tony was used to this by now. “Don’t worry. She does this.” 

Morgan then jumped back up and purposely splashed the two boys. “Hey. Now I gotta get you back.” Peter warned her then took off from Tony’s side to walk into the water up to his waist. 

Tony watched Peter walk off into the water. Part of him wanted to reach in and pull Peter up by his bathing suit to keep him close and safe but he knew he had to let go of his kid a little bit. 

It was just hard. Tony was torn between wanting to keep Peter in arms reach for the rest of his life and wanting to let him go so Peter could live his life. 

That’s the whole reason why Tony even reversed the snap; so his kid could live a life. So Peter could learn to drive a car and graduate high school, so Tony could take him to Italy and teach him so much more. 

He sat on the edge of the dock and watched his two kids play together. He could not believe that he actually had two children. Two. It was crazy but he wouldn’t change anything for the world. 

He also didn’t miss the way Peter kept glancing back every couple of minutes just to make sure that Tony was still there and Tony didn’t blame him. 

He knew Peter was suffering from his own form of ptsd and a bit of separation anxiety after dying in his father figures arms and turning to dust then spending five hours in the Soul stone. 

Although Tony’s was a bit different, while he did have some sort of codependency going on with Peter, he was the one that had to live life without his boy with him for five whole years and never knowing if and when he would see his first born again. 

Peter died in his arms. Tony couldn’t do anything but watch his life literally crumble into a million pieces and that alone gave him never ending nightmares. 

Having Peter back didn’t stop the nightmares, it just changed the story. Now, he had dreams where everything that happened to him, getting Peter back and having his kid live with him, that it was all just a beautiful dream that he was going to wake up from at any second. 

So yeah, having Peter’s bedroom close to Pepper’s and his helped but it didn’t matter since he spent the night with Peter most of the time anyways. 

“Daddy!” Morgan called, pulling Tony from his thoughts. Maybe that was for the better. “Come play with me and Petey!” 

Tony stood up and walked into the water. He couldn’t resist Morgan’s face as well as Peter’s puppy dog eyes that he was a master at. “I’m coming so you better swim away.” 

Morgan dove into the water but since Peter was closer to the shore, Tony grabbed his arm before he could get away and he pulled him against his side so he could hold onto him while he got Morgan. 

“Ah! No! S-stop!” Peter laughed out and struggled to get out of Tony’s arms but Tony didn’t let him go. 

“No can do, Petey-Pie.” Tony poked him in the stomach which got a loud scream out of Peter and right in his ear so he won’t be doing that again. 

“Daddy, no!” Morgan giggled and held up her arms in defence but Tony easily grabbed her and held her with his other arm which caused both kids to start laughing like crazy. 

Tony loved that sound. 

“Who’s going in first?” Tony cheekily asked and waited for a volunteer even though he was already planning on throwing Morgan in first since he knew Peter didn’t know how to swim. 

“No no! Ahh!” Morgan screamed while Peter couldn’t stop laughing. 

Before, Tony was willing to give anything to hear that laugh once again and now he was hearing it and he never wanted Peter to stop. 

“Alright! Bye Morgan. Off you go!” Tony did his best to throw Morgan into the water but he was already chest deep so he held onto Peter still. He was confident enough with Morgan’s swimming skills. 

“Ahh! Daddy!” Morgan yelled then went under. 

Peter watched her go under and then pop her head back up a few seconds later then he started to try and squirm out of Tony’s arms. 

“Ahh, let me go!” Peter was laughing so hard so it was hard for him to actually get out of Tony’s arms. “Dad! I want…” 

Peter cut himself off and went still. Tony felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs, in a good way. 

He would have dropped Peter if he didn’t have to hold onto him so he wouldn’t drown. All the laughing stopped so the two of them just stayed still for a second. 

Peter tried to crank his neck back to awkwardly look at Tony. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean- Ahh!” 

Tony didn’t listen to Peter. He turned him around and squeezed Peter against his chest. “Don’t say sorry. I love that. You can call me dad, Peter. I want you to call me dad.” 

Peter was hugging Tony back but not as tightly. He was a bit surprised because he had been thinking of Tony as his dad for a long time and after hearing Morgan call Tony ‘daddy’ for awhile, it just slipped out. 

“Oh. Okay.” Was all Peter said as Tony hugged him tightly. 

If Tony was crying, no one would know since his hair was dripping wet from the lake water. He was just so happy. He dreamed about Peter calling him dad one day and he didn’t even know it was even possible but Tony loved Peter so much more. 

“I love you, kid. So much. I just… god. I’m crying. I missed you so much.” Tony felt Peter try to pull back but he didn’t let him. He just wanted to hold onto Peter for the rest of the night and never let him go. 

“Don’t cry. It’s okay because I’m here now.” Peter pulled back and smiled at Tony. He wanted to cry at seeing the man cry because whenever someone he loved was crying, he always joined in. 

“I know. I know, baby.” Tony let the nickname slip but he didn’t care. This was his baby and he was going to call Peter that whether he liked it or not but he already knew that Peter liked it. 

Morgan swam over to them, completely oblivious to their private moment and she splashed the two of them. “Got you! That’s what you get!” 

Peter turned his head to look down at Morgan and shifted a bit so Tony put him down since they were in the shallow end. 

Tony walked off again and sat near the shallow end but still where the water could reach him. Tony watched his two kids splash each other and Peter pick Morgan up to toss her like he just did to her. 

Peter then tossed Morgan really far and ran towards Tony then he threw himself down onto the man and Tony groaned and moved Peter off of him so that Peter was lying down on the ground next to him and Tony got a flashback. 

That position was all too familiar for his liking. It brought him back to when Peter collapsed in his arms back on Titan and told him he was sorry before turning to dust. 

Tony felt the colour drain from his face so he quickly yanked Peter back into a sitting position as Peter was completely oblivious to his internal struggles. He wanted it to stay that way. 

“Are you guys ready to go inside? We can watch a movie.” Tony offered. He just wanted to relax and cuddle with Peter. 

“I get to pick!” Peter jumped up excitedly as Morgan ran forward to grab onto the back of Peter’s swimsuit. 

“No! I get to pick tonight.” Morgan demanded but Peter wasn’t about to like her pick again. 

“You picked last night. And the night before.” Peter told her as he tried to get her off of him but she sank to the floor and pulled down Peter’s swim shorts with her. “Hey! Let go.” 

Tony had to get involved now. “Morgan, let go before you pull his bathing suit down even more.” 

Morgan reluctantly let go and so Tony looked at Peter who was struggling. “Tell her I’m picking tonight.” 

Tony laughed, despite the situation because now he had two kids which meant arguing and fighting which he wasn’t ready for but he had to get ready. 

“Your brother is right, Morg, you picked the last two nights so it’s his turn.” Tony told her and picked her up so she was standing. 

“Fine. I’ll help you pick.” Morgan told Peter but Peter looked at Tony, waiting for him to do something. 

Tony shook his head. “No she won’t. Let’s go change then we can get some snacks and watch your movie.” 

Peter went and wrapped his arms around Tony. “Thanks, dad.” Peter looked up at Tony to see his reaction and Tony looked down and couldn’t stop himself from lifting Peter off the ground so he could hug him tightly and walk up the steps into their house while pressing kisses over Peter’s face. 

“I’m gonna get these monkeys into showers and pyjamas then we’re watching a movie.” Tony told Pepper after he set Peter back on his feet once they got inside the cabin. 

“Alright. I’ll get some snacks ready.” Pepper told Tony then watched them all head upstairs. 

Morgan went into her bathroom while Peter went into Tony’s and Pepper’s since his was still being renovated because it wasn’t actually a bathroom before but since he was going to be living with them now, Tony wanted to make him feel at home. 

About thirty minutes later, all three of them had showered and changed into pyjamas then made their way down to the living room. Pepper walked over with four bowls of popcorn and some drinks as well as Morgan’s favourite movie snack which was skittles and Peter’s favorite movie snack which was smarties. 

Tony used to make fun of him for pouring them into his popcorn but after he tried it, he took back all of his teasing because it was yummy. 

Morgan squeezed in next to Tony and the other side was the couch so Peter stood there and glared at Morgan. “That’s my spot, Morgan.” 

Morgan stuck her tongue out at Peter. “It’s mine now.” 

Peter looked at Tony desperately for him to do something so he could sit next to him and Tony loved Morgan but he spent five years without his first born and he just needed some Peter cuddles. 

“Morg, go sit with mommy. I’ll be right here.” Tony told her and moved her gently to get off of him. 

“Okay daddy. Just because I know you wanna sit with Petey because I know you missed him.” Morgan jumped off of the couch and jumped onto the other couch to sit with Pepper. 

Peter smiled shyly and melted into Tony’s side. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and smiled at how Peter fit perfectly against him like a puzzle piece. 

“You comfy?” Tony asked, looking down at Peter but all he got was his kids curls tickling his face. 

“Now I am. Move your other arm and hold me.” Peter manually reached over to pull Tony’s other arm across his body so it was like he was wrapped in a cocoon of Tony. “Now I am.” 

Tony pressed a kiss to Peter’s soft curls. “I love you, buddy.” 

“I love you too.” Peter replied and nuzzled into Tony’s chest more. He loved his father’s scent. 

Peter picked The Lego Movie which was awful in Tony’s opinion but he’s used to suffering through boring movies. From back before the snap when Peter literally pinned him down and forced him to watch Frozen over a hundred times to when Morgan forced him to watch Cinderella movies over and over again. 

He found that it wasn’t the movie that mattered but who he was watching the movie with and he was cuddling with Peter with his beautiful wife and adorable daughter across from him. 

Life was finally good. 

Tony could tell that Peter was nodding off about half way through the movie. He didn’t know why but ever since Peter came back, he had been getting exhausted more easily and even needing to join Morgan in the occasional afternoon naps. 

Tony didn’t mind. He just sat there and watched Peter sleep which was probably weird but he didn’t care. He just loved his kid so much and was terrified to let him out of his sight. Even for a quick nap. 

“Hey,” Tony shook Peter a bit. “do you wanna go up? It’s fine if you do.” 

Peter shook his head but yawned. “Mm-mm. Wanna stay. With you.” 

Tony couldn’t argue with that. “Okay. Just tell me if you wanna go up and I’ll tuck you in.” 

Peter shook his head. “M’fine.” 

Tony chuckled. If there was one thing a Stark possessed, it was their stubbornness. 

Even though Peter may not be his biologically, Tony knows damn well that Peter has his Stark stubbornness. Probably even worse than himself and that’s saying something. 

Forty minutes later, the movie ended and Tony looked down at Peter on his chest who was sleeping. He looked over at Pepper and Morgan and saw that they were still awake. 

“Is he sleeping?” Pepper asked him as she stood up. 

“Yeah.” Tony ran a hand through Peter’s curls and felt the wetness on his shirt from him drooling. 

Morgan got off the couch and stood in front of Tony to look at Peter. “Are you gonna carry him up again, daddy?” 

“Yeah. I just gotta get him off me a bit first.” Tony told her but made no move to get up yet. 

“Yeah. It’s because he’s sleeping.” Morgan told Tony and reached out to touch Peter’s hair like Tony has some to him so many times. 

“He is. So I gonna put him to sleep.” Tony said then moved Peter a bit so he was laying on the other side, against a pillow. 

Tony stood up to stretch a bit and went to go pick Peter up but Peter woke up and looked around the room. “Huh.” 

“Shh, go back to sleep. I’ll carry you up.” Tony whispered quietly so Peter could go back to bed since he knew how much Peter struggled with that. 

“Dad?” Peter asked and rubbed one of his eyes. 

“I’m here. Go back to sleep-” 

Peter shook his head and pushed Tony’s hands away from him. “No! No. I’m awake. I’m up.” 

Tony stood back up, confused. “Okay. Do you want to walk up?” 

Peter shook his head and sat up. His eyes were still closed and he was rocking back and forth, losing his balance from being over tired. “No. Is the movie over? Morg, can you pick another one?” 

Morgan looked at Peter and scrunched her face up. “It’s bedtime, Petey.” 

Peter rubbed his eyes again and looked up at Tony with desperate eyes. “I’m not tired. Please.” 

Tony stared at Peter for a few seconds. He knew what Peter was asking for. “Alright. I’m going to bring Morgan to bed and then I’ll come back down.” 

Peter nodded his head and watched Tony and Morgan leave. He did not want to fall asleep. 

Tony waited on Morgan’s bed for her to brush her teeth and go pee and then she was walking out of her bathroom. “Daddy hugs!” Morgan yelled and crawled onto Tony’s lap to kiss him on the cheek then she crawled onto her bed. 

“I love you, bug. Sleep good. Tomorrow we’ll take Petey on a hike with us. Does that sound fun?” Tony asked her as he ran his hand through her long hair. 

“Yes. He’s gonna love it.” Morgan smiled then let out her own yawn. “Goodnight, daddy.” 

“Goodnight, Morg. See you tomorrow morning.” Tony pressed a kiss to Morgan’s forehead and stood up to leave but Morgan called after him. 

“Daddy?” 

“Yeah, bug?” Tony asked her, kneeling back down by her bed. 

She turned to him and smiled. “You did it.” 

Tony didn’t know what she meant. “Did what, Morg?” 

She sat up a bit and leaned closer to him. “You brought Peter home.” 

Tony felt his eyes tear up immediately because it brought him back to the conversation he had on the couch with Morgan that one night she found him crying over old videos of Peter. 

“I did.” Was all Tony said because now he just wanted to hold Peter. He pressed another kiss to her forehead then stood up to leave again. 

When he went back downstairs, Peter was sitting on the couch, looking like he was about to collapse right there from pure exhaustion. 

“Hey, bud. Let’s go to bed.” Tony held out his hand for Peter. One down one to go, although Peter was a bit more difficult and Tony knew he had to actually stay until Peter was asleep. 

Peter shook his head. “I can’t.” 

“Why can't you?” Tony asked, patiently but he already knew the answer. 

“I… I’m scared of having another nightmare.” Peter admitted quietly so Tony went and sat down next to him on the couch to pull him close to his side. 

“Would you feel better if I sleep with you tonight?” Tony asked him and hoped that Peter said yes because he was also suffering from some serious nightmares as well. 

Peter hesitated. “I… yes. But I’m… too old for that.” 

Tony shook his head. “Peter, look at me. As far as I’m concerned, you will never be too old for that because you’ll always be my baby and if it’ll help you and me both sleep then why shouldn’t we.” 

Peter looked over at Tony. “We? You can’t sleep too?” 

And that secret is out. “Yeah. You have no idea how hard it was for me while you were gone, Pete. It was… bad. To say the least.” 

Peter looked down at his hands. “Sorry.” 

Of course Peter would apologize for something that isn’t his fault. “It’s not your fault. I’m not saying this to make you feel guilty or whatever. I’m saying this because I want you to know that I love you and I want us to be okay.” 

Peter leaned closer to Tony and shut his eyes. “I’m so tired, dad.” 

Tony felt just heart melt again. “I know. I know, baby. Let’s go to bed, okay? We can sleep together.” 

Peter nodded his head and let Tony pull him to his feet. They walked upstairs in comfortable silence and into Tony’s and Pepper’s bathroom to brush their teeth and go pee. “You go first, buddy. I’ll be out here waiting for you.” 

Tony sat down in his bed and looked over at Pepper putting cream on her arms and legs. “I’m going to sleep with him tonight. Again. I’m sorry.” 

Pepper smiled warmly at him. “Tony, I don’t mind. I know you guys both need each other right now and who am I to deny that. Sleep with him. He needs it and you need it.” 

Tony didn’t know how he got so lucky. He leaned over on the bed to press a few kisses to Pepper’s lips. “Thank you. I adore you.” 

Just then, Peter walked out and looked at them. Tony pulled away from Pepper and stood up to brush his teeth and go pee himself. “Wait here with Pep and I’ll be done soon.” 

Peter nodded his head and crawled onto the bed. She smiled at him and gently cupped his still chubby cheeks. “Are you tired, honey?” 

Peter sighed and nodded his head. 

“Your dad will be our soon.” Pepper reassured him and it was the first time Pepper referred to Tony that way. 

Peter looked up at her. “I’m sorry for taking him away from you.” 

“Aw, sweetie,” Pepper cooed. “You’re not taking him away from me. Plus… kids always get first dibs anyways so I’m just going to have to wait my turn.” 

Peter let out a light laugh and sat up when the bathroom door opened, revealing Tony. Peter sat up and crawled over on the bed to him. 

“You ready, bubs?” Tony held out his arm for Peter and hugged him against his side while they walked across the hall and into Peter’s bedroom. 

Peter hesitated once again as Tony pulled the blankets down so they could get in. “Come, Pete.” 

Tony knew Peter didn’t want to go to bed since he was scared of the nightmares but he couldn’t let Peter give into that. 

“I’m here, buddy. If you have a nightmare then I’ll wake you up.” Tony tried to reassure him and walked over to turn the light off but Peter quickly turned it back on. 

“No! I-I need some light. Maybe… maybe turn the closet light on.” Peter walked over and turned the closet light on but it lit up the whole room like a baseball diamond. 

“I’ll go get something. Stay here.” Tony left the bedroom and returned a minute later with one of Morgan’s night lights. It was a moon shape but she didn’t like it anymore. 

Peter watched Tony plug it into the wall and Tony knew he would be protesting if he wasn’t on the verge of passing out. 

Tony then shut both lights off and got into bed with Peter. “See? That’s better, right?” 

Peter sighed and looked around the room. Tony didn’t know what he was checking for or what was on his mind but he didn’t say anything. 

“Y-yeah. I’m so tired.” Peter turned over and put his hand on Tony’s chest to push him down then he rested his head on his chest and sighed again. “Tony?” 

“Yeah, baby?” Tony asked as he ran his fingers gently through the curls. 

“Um… can you wait until I fall asleep? I just- I know it’s gonna be scary and I want you to stay awake.” Peter asked, quietly which told Tony he was nervous to ask. 

“Of course. I’ll wait till you fall asleep and I’ll be here the whole time.” Tony reassured him. “Close your eyes now, Pete. I got you.” I’ll always have you.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I hope you guys liked that:) it was so much fun to write especially the water fight in the lake haha


End file.
